Bloodstained
by bearhow
Summary: Raven travels to San Francisco to help a friend in need. What happens when she encounters a terror that rivals that of facing her father face to face, and can she stop it before more people are killed? Set in the universe of the Solo Raven series. Based on the anime "Ghosthunt" And the episode, "the bloodstained labyrinth".
1. I don't want to die

**Welcome my pretties to my Halloween themed Teen Titans fic. Muahahaha. There will be horror, romance, humor, and even more horror. Sit back. Relax. Turn of the lights. Read and review. And enjoy.**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **I don't want to die.**_

To the casual onlooker it would appear that Raven Roth's room was haunted by a poltergeist. Her personal possessions floating all over her room, pages of her books flapping about, doors shutting and closing, or the water going off in her personal shower running on and off. But those that knew her well knew that these goings on were the results of her powers acting out of control considering they were based off her emotions. Emotions that were Currently OUT of control, and that was putting it mildly. But she, along with her green skinned make-out partner had learned to ignore the odd happenings. Of course this was nothing compared to the first time they ventured a make-out session two months ago. Her powers were so erratic that Beast Boy was knocked unconscious by one of her flying statues. Nothing she couldn't fix but their session was cut short much to both of their annoyance, but since then, and after a lot of meditation they had all but perfected the technique.

 _ **I don't want to die**_.

He had her planted onto her back with his lips glued to hers, but reluctantly, Beast Boy came up for air, and unfortunately didn't reconnect with his girlfriends soft, elegant and luscious lips. She pinched her brows in confusion, her lips and tongue missing the contact already, "Gar? What's wrong? Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah everything's fine . . . "

" . . . But?"

He sighed pulling himself off of her and getting into a sitting position. "It's just that . . . when are we gonna tell the team about us?"

Raven scooted into a seated position in front of him, her empathy informing her of his inner turmoil. She took his hands firm in hers.

"Garfield. I. Am. Not. Ashamed of being with you." She put extra emphasis on each word as her stare held him captive, cementing her own words.

He let out a long sigh, "I know Rae, I know your a private person and you don't like being the center of attention, I just can't help feeling that way ya know."

Her face softened as she reached behind his ear and gave them a gentle rub. No matter what mood he was in, she could always get him purring with this one action. Literally.

"I know. We will tell them soon. I promise."

"I hope so," he managed to mutter between purrs, "It would be odd if we showed up in matching costumes to the Titans Halloween party." His ears suddenly perked up. "OH maybe that's HOW we should tell them. Show up in matching costumes!"

She smiled shaking her head. "Fine. Just tell me what I'll be wearing."

His smile turned mischievous, "Ah, ah, ah. Not until Halloween, baby."

Her smile changed to a soft glare. "A. Don't call me baby. And B. It better not be anything slutty."

"Don't worry it won't be. Now that outfit I picked out for our nights together on the other hand. Do you still hate rabbits?" Her glare turned into a hard scowl and with her powers began to push him out of her room, making sure to open the door behind him. He slammed his claws into the door frame, "Okay! Okay! Uncle! I was kidding! . . . kinda . . . "

He saw her shaking her head, but even her shoulder length hair couldn't hide the smile that crawled across her lips. She approached him as he clung to the frame of her door. "We need to take a break anyways. I need to clean and do some meditation."

He sighed, happy he wasn't technically in the dog house, but her powers still had him pinned. "So I'll . . . see ya tonight?"

She gave him a small kiss on his lips with her hand on his chest. "We all eat dinner together, remember?"

"Sssssssso that's a yes?" If his stupidity wasn't so endearing, she'd kill him, but she'd settle for shoving him out of her room instead.

With her door shut she turned to the bottom drawer of her dresser. She technically didn't lie, but wasn't telling him the whole truth either, nor her team. A while back she and Cyborg had designed for her a unique communicator that was tapped in to her empathic powers, sort of like a cell phone on silent that only she could hear. It was nice in the sense that if she couldn't get to her communicator for some reason she could be contacted with her empathic powers, of the communicator went off. As sort of a trade, she and Cyborg helped in combining science and sorcery for very fascinating combinations, but one step at a time.

In this case the communicator had gone off while Beast Boy was with her, but she didn't need to see it to know who had called her, since only one person had it. She pulled out the device and hit the callback.

 _ **I don't want to die.**_

"What do you mean 'personal time'?" Robin didn't mean the question in such an accusing manner, it was just odd for Raven to ask for "personal time". Plus with his mask on and his arms folded, he looked like he was scowling.

Raven ignored his stare and went about packing a small bag for herself. "I just need to head out for some me time that's all." She wasn't the best liar, but she was good and getting to the point and not taking "no" for an answer. However she could never lie to Robin, or her new boyfriend.

Beast Boy wore a heavy frown directed at his girlfriend. "Come on Raven you have to do better then that."

Once she had zipped up her bag she sighed. "Do you trust me?"

The both stood back, sharing glances of disbelief. "Of course Raven." Robin said softly, and Beast boys soft emerald eyes told her the same thing.

"Then trust me. I just needs some time away."

She was impossible to argue with, but had no choice when she set her mind to something. Robin rubbed his hands through his jet black hair while Beast boy continued to stare in disbelief. She was leaving? And not telling him where? "When will you be back?"

"Before Halloween at least."

He shook his head with a sigh, while Beast Boys ears dropped. "Fine. Just stay in touch and let us know if you need anything Alright?"

She gave a short nod, a nod with a bit of her power that knocked a book off of her desk. "Robin could you get that for me?" He shrugged and bent over to pick up the book that had fell. Stealthily, she moved to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. Sure it was still a secret, but their secret wasn't going to stop her from kissing her boyfriend. Quickly they separated, Beast Boy looking starry eyed, and Raven proud of herself. "Thanks Robin." She grabbed her bag and stepped over to her window. "See ya guys soon." A black portal appeared beneath her swallowing her whole, and transporting her to parts unknown.

 _ **I don't want to die.**_

An obsidian portal pushed a young violet haired girl into a quiet suburban town of the city of San Francisco. For some reason she looked behind her as if she was expecting someone to follow her, or wanted someone to follow. But her teammates, and boyfriend, were nowhere in sight in sight. She sighed shamefully again. She didn't like lying to them, not after revealing her parentage, but she didn't want to risk anyone finding out about them. She straightened her hair, changed from her cloak and leotard to a small thin sweater and ripped back jeans and converse shoes, and stepped up to the nearest house and knocked on the door. She stood for a moment before a middle aged women, with dark brown hair and eyes opened the door. One look at Raven and her face exploded with such happiness, it almost made Raven's head split in two. You'd think she'd be used to it by now considering Beast Boy and Starfire.

Awe . . Beast Boy. Subconsciously she licked her lips, silently remembering his.

"Raven!" The women wrapped her in an enormous hug that rivaled that of Starfire's before stepping back to examine her. "My goodness, What are you doing here?"

Raven gave a small smile. "Hey aunt Alice. Can I come in?"

 ** _I don't want to die . . . ._**


	2. Winters Mansion

**Might wanna keep the lights on.**

 **Chapter 2: Winters mansion**

"COUSIN RAVEN!" A familiar explosion of fiery, hyperactive, emotions rocked her empathic senses like a cannonball and was quickly met with an equally explosive hug from a young boy with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Raven grunted as the young man nearly took her to the ground when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello Billy, it's good too see you too." She patted his head, struggling to get air into her lungs while taking a good look at Him. Strange, she hadn't realized how much like Beast Boy he looked before he went green.

"Are you gonna be staying with us for a while again?" He asked, once again beaming brightly.

"Uh . ."

"Billy, leave your cousin alone." Alice warned playfully. She had already re-entered the living room with a tray of refreshments. "Camomile tea, just like you like it." Raven's natural instinct was to say something to the effect of, "no you didn't have to do that", but knowing her aunt it would be useless to argue with her in such a manner. Billy removed himself from around her waist and led her to the couch.

"Thanks aunt Alice." Raven helped herself to some tea while Billy went after some of the cookies.

"So how are you doing Raven? How are things in Jump City? Not to dangerous I hope."

Raven smiled from behind her teacup. "Things are Fine. Remember I'm part of a team of superheroes so I always have someone looking out for me." Unknown to her aunt, her smile and comment was aimed at a certain teammate. However her aunt was quicker then Raven gave her credit for.

"I see," Alice responded knowingly, something hat Raven had missed as she was lost in her own musings, "Glad to hear that your doing well with your superhero responsibilities. But what brings you here? Not that I mind seeing you, it's just a bit of a surprise."

Raven nodded as she set her cup down. "I understand it's a bit out of nowhere, and I should have called ahead, but I just needed a quick break from the whole super hero thing, and since. . . Well you did say your door was always open-"

"Oh no!" Alice waved her hands so as to erase any misunderstandings, "Don't misunderstand we love having you here and if you need some time away, then our door is open."

Raven smiled again. She hated having to manipulate her like that, but for the sake of her cousin, Raven had to be somewhat sneaky, at least for now. Speaking of. "Where's Mary-Beth?"

"Oh she's over at a friends house, helping with some Halloween decorations."

Raven tilted her head in confusion. "I didn't think you were supportive of Halloween because of your beliefs?"

"Oh not so much really." Alice clarified, "but I don't mind the fun and games side of it, not so much the ghosts and demons part. And besides Mary-Beth is gonna be sixteen soon and I want her to be able to make her own decisions." Raven cringed on the inside. Though she didn't mind that way of thinking, for some reason she suddenly heard the same advice being told to her own mother. Before Trigon. "Anyways. She'll be back later. And once Jack gets home from work then we can all sit down to a wonderful family dinner."

A family dinner? I like the sound of that.

"So Raven, wanna check out the knew model airplane I made?" Raven could tell that he was trying to play it cool, but her senses told her he was excited that she was here. She agreed and he thundered down the hall to his room, with Raven right behind him. Unfortunately the sound of his excited shouting was quickly followed by the loud cry of an infant.

"Billy, you woke your baby sister." Raven scolded as Alice stood and made her way to the babies nursery which was located by Billy's room. A moment later Alice, along with baby Jessica, joined Raven and Billy in his bedroom.

"Look Jessie, it's your cousin Rae-Rae!" Alice cooed to her daughter. As soon as the babies large blue eyes caught sight of her violet haired cousin, she reached out her stubby arms for Raven to take her. Raven took the child into her arms, allowing the calming and joyful emotions of a baby to wash over her. Alice couldn't help but take notice of how well Raven was doing with the children. She seemed like such a natural, like Raven was made for children. Alice made a mental note to talk to her niece about just that when they had more privacy, but for the moment she enjoyed the sight of her family.

"Mom I'm back!" Came a shout from the living room.

Alice shouted for her daughter, "In Billy's room sweetie!"

They were quickly joined by a young fair skinned girl who shared the same dark brown hair and eyes as her mother, eyes that widened excitedly when she saw Raven standing with her baby sister. "Raven!" She excitedly gave Raven a hug, being careful of her sister whom she held. Raven returned the hug happily, but made a mental note to meet with Mary-Beth later.

She was the one that sent the S.O.S after all.

* * *

After good food, laughing, and enjoying the family atmosphere, it was late in the evening when Alice wanted to speak to Raven, but gave her an excuse that she was tired and needed to go to sleep, but left a rain check to meet later. Once Raven was sure that Her aunt and uncle had gone to bed that Raven ventured to meet with her cousin, Mary-Beth. After knocking a few times, the younger girl cracked her door opened and peaked from behind.

This looks familiar. Raven folded her arms while wearing a slight frown. "Alright. I kept the reason for my visit a secret, because you told me secrecy was important. Now start talking. Why did you ask me to come here?"

Mary-Beth stepped aside, allowing Raven entrance into her room and Once she was settled inside, Mary-Beth pulled out her laptop and set it up on her bed.

"It might be easier to show you." Mary-Beth typed onto her computer and showed Raven a picture of a large mansion. "This is the Winters mansion not far from here. People say it's haunted."

Raven raised a brow, "And this has to do with me because?"

Mary-Beths head slumped shamefully. "There's all kind of stories surrounding the place. So many that Me and some of my friends . . . may have gone and explored it," seeing Raven was about to scold her, quickly she added, "But nothing happened I swear."

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't be going to such places!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down." Both girls waited a moment to see if they had disturbed anyone, but once they were sure no one had awaken Mary-Beth continued, "I know, I know, but that's not the point right now. There was a night my friends went, I didn't go with them this time, but when they went to the house . . . ," her eyes suddenly sought the floor, "My friend Liz went missing."

Raven forgot her previous frustration and was replaced with sympathy and concern, then slight confusion. "She went missing in a house? How is that possible?"

"Raven this house is insane. On the outside is looks like a normal mansion, but the inside is, just plain, weird. Rooms built into rooms, stairs to nowhere, doors that lead to brick walls. Its like the, um, win-something mansion."

"The Winchester mansion?"

"Yeah that's it."

Raven looked at the picture of the mansion again. It seemed relatively normal, but then again why did it have so many chimneys? She turned to her cousin. "So why did you call me?"

Mary-Beth shuffled nervously again, "Well. I know you got crazy cool super powers and I was just thinking maybe you could find her."

"Well have you called the police?" Mary-Beth looked away shamefully again. "I'll take that as a no."

"No, I didn't, but her parents did. And I guess one of the police men that went looking for him . . . also went missing."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Two people? Disappeared inside a house? Raven sighed, it seemed so bizarre for her to wrap her head around.

"I can contact someone who deals with weird things like that-"

"-No, Raven I want it to be you. Please, could you just . . take a look or something?"

Raven sighed again, a mixture of annoyance and sympathy. She couldn't really ignore people disappearing. Finally, "Okay. I'll go take a look around."

She stood to leave, but Mary-Beth held her back. "No, don't go now. Go during the day."

Raven was about to tell her cousin she was being silly, but feeling her cousins genuine fear caused her to pause. "Fine. I'll check it out in the morning."

"Ten, tens a good time."

Now Raven was feeling confused. That's oddly specific? But still feeling fear and concern she shrugged it off and sat back down with her cousin for some girl time.

" ** _HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! . . . . "_**

 ** _. . . . ._**

 ** _I don't want to die . . ._**

The next morning Raven, accompanied by her cousin flew off to Winters mansion. Mary-Beth say cozily on a disk of Raven's black energy, as they took off towards the wooded and forested areas. Regardless of its size the mansion was very well hidden in the thicket of the tress, but the picture just on Mary-Beth's computer did little justice to this place. They flew towards the front of the house but once they landed it just seemed like the house stretched on forever both to the left and to the right.

"Whoa? How were you able to sneak onto the property?" Raven asked her.

"This place is so big there's plenty of broken windows, and doors. There's no way any staff or security could ever watch over it all. As far as I know, no one lives here, but it is taken care of."

Raven looked over the building again, quickly losing count of how many windows were built onto the building. She looked behind her at the long driveway, that clearly needed it's own zip code, and noticed a few cars were parked in a manner that told Raven that hey must be visitors. This seemed to confuse her further and she turned to her cousin.

"Mary-Beth what's going on here?"

She quickly became stand-offish, "I don't know that why I asked you to come here."

"That's not what I mean. Why are their cars here?"

Before Mary-Beth could respond Raven heard the front doors of the mansion open and clothes, quickly pulling her attention to the front of the house. An elderly gentleman dressed in a dark grey suit, grey silvering hair, with dark glasses walked to the two young women with a kind and inviting smile being worn on his aged face.

"Good morning ladies. My name is mister Warren. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

Mary-Beth stepped up to him so fast, Raven didn't have a chance to respond. "I'm Mary-Beth Williams, and this is the cousin I told you about. Raven Roth of the Teen Titans."

Even with his thick wrinkles over his eyes, Raven was still able to see his eyes widen. "Oh my. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Roth, and I thank you so much for coming." Raven's bottom jaw moved up and down, trying to remember how to form words, but then he spoke again. "Are you familiar with what has been happening here? Or do you need more information?"

Raven had to think fast as to not seem rude, so she assumed he was leading the search for the missing people. This being the case she responded, "I could use more information."

He nodded while his smile faded slightly as he got to business. "Well I'm not sure how aware of you are of the goings on, but we've had some people disappear in the house over the last month or so. A young lady was the first to vanish, and then when the police force came to look for her, one of the officers vanished as well. Now the house is currently being owned by the governors wife, who inherited it from her grandfather, so you understand if we could keep this as quiet as possible. Hopefully that won't be an issue given your celebrity status. If you would like, your more then welcome to come inside and meet the others who have been hired on."

"I'm sorry mister Warren, but what do you mean 'hired on'?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. You see the governor is trying to stop the rumors that the house is haunted, however seeing no other option he has hired some reputable psychics, mediums, and a paranormal group to aid in the investigation. And whoever cleanses the house successfully will receive a very handsome reward."

And there it was. "Mister Warren would you give me a moment with my cousin?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Mary-Beth by the arm and pulled her aside. "Mary-Beth, What is going on?" She growled quietly.

"Okay Raven just hear me out okay. When I talked to my friends parents about whether or not they had made any progress in finding her they said they hadn't, but that a reward was being offered to anyone who could stop the house from being haunted."

Raven's mouth fell open. "Mary-Beth Williams, I am surprised at you. Capitalizing on someone's pain and suffering, just to make some money, This is your friend for crying out loud."

Once again, she shuffled her shoulders, proving to Raven that this was going to be her tell. "Actually. Liz and I weren't exactly friends. I was sort of the . . Outcast of the group. When we came here I was only in the house for five minutes before I had to leave because I was so creeped out. They then spent the next day making fun of me for wussing out. And all the stuff I told you, was from what they told me." Raven could feel the betrayal and hurt coming off of her cousins emotional output, just the joys of being a high schooler. Glad that's over. "And Yeah the money's cool, but I wanna see the look on her face when she sees that it was MY cousin that rescued her. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it's the last time a promise."

Raven examined her cousins face, before looking to the mansion. At the end of the day, people were still disappearing inside of a house which was bad, and as a superhero she had a responsibility to act.

She let out a long heavy sigh. "When this is over, we're telling your mother everything got it."

Mary-Beth had to fight back her squeals of joy. "No problem, scouts honor we'll tell her the whole truth. Wow I can't believe we're gonna make a bunch of money . . . And save people to heh heh."

Raven narrowed her eyes but shoulders past her to mister Warren. "Alright. Let's go inside."


	3. The seance

**Chapter 3: the séance.**

Mary-Beth wasn't kidding when she said the inside of the house was odd. The outside was rather normal for a mansion, Raven even noticed a small playground on the far corner of the house, but inside was a different story all together. As they walked the halls that led to the main living area where Raven and Mary-Beth were to meet everyone else, Raven glanced around at the various oddities. For example on the ceiling were doors and windows, but obviously led to nowhere. Halls that would go for about a few feet before stoping, or rooms randomly placed That structurally made no sense whatsoever. They even had to go around a pillar place in the middle of the hallway. Along with all of these interesting developments, everything was painted a different shade of bright, bright colors.

"Excuse me Mister Warren, But may I ask why the house . . . Is this way?" Raven asked.

Mister Warren, who had remained silent throughout their trek, chuckled. "Certainly. The previous owner of this house was a tad eccentric and continued to add on to the house. No one is sure why, but no one argued either. He had the money to build and the money to ensure no one asked questions I suppose."

Raven nodded, but still felt there was more to the story, not that mister Warren was aware himself, she just felt there was more to the house.

And that was another thing.

Raven had been to haunted locations before. Houses, hotels, mansions, etc., when she was younger. Not for any thrill seeking purposes, but for the sake of honing her empathic senses to see if she could detect the energy and emotions of the after life. Usually her senses would pick up something before entering the house, like a foreboding feeling, a sense of dread, weariness, loneliness, confusion and so on. But here, in this house, it was . . . Different. She felt as if she was walking a razors edge and if she slipped she would be drowning in a sea of energy that was neither evil, nor good.

Just . . there . .

Either way she had to tread carefully, for there was definitely something amiss with this house.

Warren led the pair to a large meeting area that appeared to be a dining room, and surprisingly this room was normal, fit with a long table that stopped a few feet from a fire place. Looking around they could see a few staff members cleaning up some dishes. Mister Warren stepped up to one of the servers and spoke to them in hushed tones. A minute or two later he had returned.

"It appears that the other members that we had invited have already set about to investigate the house. I apologize. Excuse me." He stepped back again to speak it's the staff.

"So Raven?" Mary-Beth pulled her cousin aside, "Are you feeling anything? Or . . something?"

Raven narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "We shouldn't be here. I'm not a psychic, or a ghost hunter, I'm an empath-"

"Can you at least find out where Liz is? You can do that can't you?"

Raven honestly wasn't sure how she should respond. Sure she may be able to, but should she? She felt as if she was walking on eggshells and one wrong move would shatter the fragile atmosphere. Besides, she remembered the last time she overreached her senses into an unknown void. She shuddered, remembering seeing the demon Carnus for the first time in the astral plane.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't help. We're going home and I'm going to call a professional to come in and handle this. Besides, I'm sure one of these other groups will find her no problem."

Raven could feel her cousin struggle to contain her confusion, frustration and disappointment, and see that she was wanting to argue and remind her of the money that was to be made, but Raven's stern violet gaze stopped the words that threatened to escape her tongue. Raven was about to tell Mister Warren of her decision when the large double doors opened and a large elderly man in a nice suit stepped into the dining hall. Raven had met a lot of people in her lifetime, so she knew who was friend or foe from the get go, however this individual, though not a foe, wasn't a friend either. He was followed by another young man in his early twenties tops and Raven assumed he was an assistant of some kind. And intern maybe?

The man locked onto Mister Warren but shifted his gaze to the young woman, specifically to Raven. A smile spread across his lips and he made a beeline right for her, with his hand extended. "My goodness, it's Raven of the Teen Titans, this is a pleasure." Raven took his hand and gave it a shake, but could feel a sense of entitlement and arrogance wafting off of him much like whenever she was face to face with Adonis.

"My name is John Delehart, head of the Delehart psychic association, and this is my assistant, Troy Cummings." He motioned to the young man beside him who gave a friendly smile and nod. "I had no idea they had called in the famous Teen Titan Raven, I must say this is a real treat to be in the presence of a fellow psychic."

Raven raised a brow. "I'm sorry, 'fellow psychic'?" She repeated and glanced at Troy, "You're a psychic?"

"Oh no," he quickly clarified, "Mister Delehart is."

The elderly gentleman wore a smug grin, "That's right young lady, born with the ability to sense spirits, and it has paid off in over a dozen investigations of haunted locations across the U.S.," he looked past Raven and saw that Warren had finished speaking with the staff, "Excuse me. I have to inform our host that there is indeed a spirit here." He and his assistant stepped past the two girls.

"Huh, well that's cool. I guess he'll find-"

"He's full of shit." Raven snarled so loudly it made her cousin jump, "There's nothing psychic about him. When he said 'fellow Psychic' I assumed he meant Troy, seeing as how he's not a psychic at all." Raven bared her grit her teeth angrily, watching as the "psychic" flattered mister Warren into telling him that there was indeed a spirit there. Unfortunately for him, he was right.

"Wait, if he's a fake, then how is he going to find the missing people?" Mary-Beth asked. Raven sighed in exasperation. With a false psychic there was no way he would find the missing people. He'd would probably just do some "smoke and mirrors" dance to convince them he had cleansed the house and that the people had just run away or something. Raven, in good conscience couldn't leave the fate of those poor people to this idiot.

She grabbed Mary-Beth by her arm and led her out. "Come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

"Remind me again how leaving the house is going to help us with the case? Open wide for the airplane! Brrrrrrrrhhhhhhh," Baby Jessica opened her mouth super big to except the spoon full of baby mush and sloppily began to "chew". Aunt Alice had stepped out for the time being and had left the baby with the two girls. Raven sat on the other side of the table with Mary-Beths laptop and was typing away.

"It's called research and it's important when investigating anything."

"How do you know that? I thought you said you weren't a ghost hunter."

"I'm not. But my team leader is an expert on this kind of thing, and a close friend of mine is a ghost hunter, well monster hunter, and he said the same thing that research is important."

Mary-Beth was listening so intently, that the spoon full of mush was inches from her sisters mouth and hadn't noticed her mouth wide open ready for her food. "He hunts monsters? Cool."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Alright, I got the property records for the house."

"Uh, is that legal?"

"As I was saying, the houses current owner is, as Mister Warren mentioned, the governors wife, Sandra Nelson, who inherited it from her father Joseph Nelson," Raven trailed off as she read. Apparently it all seemed normal at first, until she came to when the house was originally built. "So it was built back during the mid 1800 by the Walker family who were some of the first families to settle here during the California Gold Rush. Once Samuel Walker, the original owner of the house, died he left it to his son Alister, who then left it to his son, Lester, who never married or had children so the house remained vacant until the Nelson family took ownership." Raven typed onto the computer again pulling up more information about the Walker family. "Hmm."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. And that's the thing, There's nothing written or reported until now."

"So that's . . . good?"

"Kinda hard to believe that the governor would call in all these people to cleanse a house after a couple of incidents don't you think?"

Before Mary-Beth could respond, the door to the house opened, followed by a loud, "I'm home!" Raven quickly shut the laptop and the two acted as if it was all business as usual when Alice entered the room. "What are you girls up too?" She asked with both arms loaded with groceries.

"Not much, just feeding Jessica." Raven had gotten to her feet to help her aunt as Mary-Beth continued to feed the baby.

"Well the house hasn't burned down, so that's a good day." Alice kissed both of her daughters on their foreheads before unloading the bags. "So where did you two head off to this morning?"

"We headed to the mall." Raven answered which earned raised brows from her aunt.

"You? At the mall?"

Raven shrugged, her face an unbreakable mask of falsehood. "I'm trying to break out of my comfort zone."

"Ah I see. That wouldn't happen to include dating too now would it?"

Raven froze, but only for a moment. "What, Uh, What do you mean?"

Alice smirked knowingly, "I see, so what's his name?"

Raven stopped what she was doing, "What makes you think I'm dating anyone?"

Alice looked at her niece with a "really" look. "You're a young, beautiful young woman, of course men would be all over you," Raven shuddered at the "men" that were such as Adonis and Malchior, "And besides, I just know these things. So what's his name?"

Raven sighed heavily before responding, "Garfield." Alice looked at her oddly, "It's Beast Boy."

"Oh, that's his name? Garfield?"

Raven nodded with a small smile, "I wasn't crazy about it either, but after a while it grows on ya."

Alice said the name a couple of times before also smiling, "Yeah I guess it does. So what's he like? I mean I've heard of him, but not much. Isn't he a bit on the . . . Slow side?"

Raven felt a mixture of amusement and small anger for her mate being referred to in such a manner. But she was quick to clarify. "He's intelligent, he just doesn't like to show it. He has the biggest heart I have ever seen in my life. He's sweet. Compassionate. Funny, believe it or not, and he's just . . ." Raven hadn't realized that she had placed the tomatoes Alice had bought in the dishwasher.

"Wow, you've got it bad." Alice chuckled.

"Raven has what bad?" Mary-Beth asked from the table.

* * *

"Thanks Vic . . . no I'm still off on my "Raven time" . . . No Beast boy didn't do anything . . . Yes in a few days . . . I'll see ya later . . . Bye." Raven hung up the call and tossed her communicator onto her bed.

"You haven't told your friends about us? Why?" Mary-Beth asked.

Raven sighed, not wanting to get onto this subject. "It's . . . Complicated."

Her cousin scoffed, "Come on, I'm not a child, nothing is THAT complicated."

Oh to be young an naïve again, Raven thought to herself. "I know your not, but that doesn't mean that your entitled to know what it is that I go through on a daily basis, and if I don't want to tell you, then take my word for it."

Mary-Beth held up her hands, "Okay, Okay Geez. What did you need to call them about anyways?"

"I wanted my friend Victor to see if he could find anything out about that house when Alister and Lester owned it. If nothing else I can always ask Mister Warren when we see him again."

Just then Mary-Beths phone began to ring. "Hello. . . . Yes she's right here . . . Uh, yeah, yeah we can do that . . . We'll see you tonight . . . Bye." And she hung up. "That was Mister Warren. One of the other psychics wants to attempt a séance tonight and wants us to be apart of it. You game?"

* * *

To be honest Raven didn't really want to go and be apart of it at all, not knowing what to expect. But at the same time as far as she knew the house was being flooded with amateurs that wanted to make a quick buck, and she, in good conscience, couldn't let that continue. Lives were at stake after all.

Reluctantly she and Mary-Beth headed back to the house that evening for the séance. The atmosphere in the house hadn't changed since the last time they were there, with Raven still on edge and feeling as if she was walking on eggshells, and she knew that nothing good was going to come from this experience this evening. Which only added to her desire to be there. She was a hero after all.

The girls were led to a different room this time, but this one, much like the large dining room was actually normal. It was smaller with all of the furniture pushed against the walls, minus a lone table in the center with a video camera pointed directly at it. At the camera was a young woman in her early twenties tinkering with the device, while a woman, much older then her, helped to set up the table with a cloth and candle. Raven also noticed John Delehart and Troy also in the room, along with Mister Warren, each of them waiting patiently to begin.

The elderly woman looked up from the table as Raven and a Mary-Beth entered. She greeted them with a warm smile and approached them. "You must be Raven and Mary-Beth? I'm Annabelle Fox and this is my assistant Camille." She gestured to the young woman who wore a long dress and her brown hair short. The Annabelle wore a purple Shaw and also wore a long dress along with her graying hair up in a small bun.

Unlike Delehart, Raven could sense that this woman had an actual gift. Raven introduced them and seeing as how they arrived, they could begin. Annabelle, Camille, Warren, Delehart and Mary-Beth all sat at the table while Troy and Raven stood back to watch the séance unfold.

Annabelle instructed that the lights be turned out and once that was done she lit the candle that sat in the center of the table. "Now, let us all join hands. I am going to invite the spirits to join us." Everyone at the table joined hands except for Camille who was seated with a marker and pieces of paper in front of her. Raven wondered what it was for, but her question would be answered as soon as Annabelle began.

"Let us all take a deep breath in . . . And out . . . In . . . And out . ." Annabelle then closed her eyes. "I invite any spirits that are in this house to please come before us this evening. Please use this woman's hand to communicate your will to us."

Raven watched with interest. She had never been to a séance before and figured that it was all hogwash, but she knew that Annabelle had a gift –

Raven suddenly went rigid. Her eyes fell open to the size of saucers as an icy chill shot down her spine.

They were no longer alone.

The room went dead silent for one minute . . . Two minutes . . . Until the room was filled with an odd sound. Squeaking. An eerie, fast paced squeaking and rustling. Raven glanced at the table and her blood ran cold.

Camille was seated at the table, scribbling away on the papers one by one. She would write, toss the paper and write some more. Raven could feel a verity of different energy's swarming around her, energy filled with confusion, fear, and panic. Then the rapping. Loud bangs rocking the small room that knocked over lamps, and shook the chandelier above them. The twister of energy suddenly picked up speed faster and faster and faster and was pressing down her mind like a violent hammering.

She couldn't take it anymore. The squeaking of her pen, the pounding, the cries of agony-

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

. . . .

. . . .

Once again . . . Silence.

* * *

"Raven? Raven!?" Raven jolted upwards when she felt hands on her shoulders into her cousins arms. "Hey, Hey, hey, it's alright it's me."

Raven examined her cousins face seeing uneasiness and fear. "You past out hun." Annabelle was beside Mary-Beth and helped Raven to her feet.

"What . . What happened?" She asked.

Annabelle looked around at the floor. "It would appear we were successful in contacting a spirit." Raven followed her gaze and felt her heart sink again. The floor was littered with paper, papers with black ink scribbled all over them. Raven looked about the rest of the room to see Warren helping Camille who was holding her arm in pain, and John Delehart under the table with his hands over his head and whimpering.

Well the séance wasn't a complete waste, Raven smirked.

"You gonna be okay?" Mary-Beth asked.

Raven waved her cousin off and approached Camille. "Are you Alright? What happened?"

Camille looked up at her, fear swimming in her brown irises. "It-it felt like my arm was going to be pulled out of its socket. What . . . What's –" she gasped when her eyes went to the papers on the floor.

Annabelle and Warren we're already going through them and each said the same thing. " **HELP ME!"**

"This one says 'help me'." Warren noticed. "They all do."

"Not all of them." Everyone in the room turned to Mary-Beth who was holding one between her fingers then slowly turned it to show it to everyone in the room.

It said five words. ** _"I don't want to die._** "

It was written in blood.


	4. The Guest

**Chapter 4: The guest.**

Beast Boy sulked down the halls of the tower with shoulders slumped, dark clouds over his head spewing rain, and all while doing his damndest to avoid his friends. It was clear as day that he was in a fowl and somber mood, and the last thing he wanted was for them to start questioning him for fear that he'd blab to them about he and Ravens relationship. But as the days wore on he found it more and more difficult, and not just the fact that he was without her either. He wanted to shout their newfound relationship from the rooftops, to go up to each individual citizen of Jump City and tell them that he, Gar Logan, was dating Raven Roth, the introverted hottie of the Teen Titans, but he also had to respect her wishes, and if she didn't want to tell anyone just yet, he had to keep it quiet.

 ** _But why?_** That nagging little voice in the back of his head asked. _**Is she ashamed of you?**_

 ** _NO!_** He shouted back. **_She cares about me!_**

He trusted Raven completely and if she didn't want to come out about their relationship yet, then there was a good reason for it.

 _ **Like What?**_

 _ **Okay brain, I'm ignoring you now.**_

He straightened up and started whistling to himself to drown out the negativity, but his sensitive hearing still caught the sounds of Cyborg chatting with someone from his room.

"So I dug up as much as I could about the house you asked for . . . . nah it was a cinch . . . uh, cuz I'm me . . . . anyways I'll send ya what I have . . . yup Talk to ya later Rae."

 _ **RAVEN! HES TALKING TO RAVEN WHEN I HAVEN'T YET?!**_

He waited by the door to his room in the shape of a fly and remained that way until Cyborg left a few minutes later before buzzing inside. His computer had been shut down, but that didn't stop Beast Boy from hopping on and reloading it to the last entry Cyborg had looked at. After the time he gave Cyborg a virus he made sure to learn as much as he could about his system and right now he just needed to find out what he had been looking up for HIS girlfriend.

 _ **This is a bad idea.**_

 _ **Shut up brain.**_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go back?!"

Raven stood with her arms folded tightly over her chest and a deep frown worn over her features as she glared daggers at her younger cousin. "Should I say it in Latin? Your. Not. Going. Back!"

Mary-Beth backed away a step, and even though her cousin was frightening her at this point, she continued to argue, even if her voice was slightly trembling. "I'm sure it was just the staff trying to scare us."

Raven narrowed her eyes forcing Mary-Beth to further cringe under her icy, firm stare. "It. Was. Very. Real. And you are no longer permitted to go there, or so help me God I will send you to a different dimension just to keep you away." With each word she spoke she inch closer and closer to her cousin, "Am. I. Clear?" Unable to form a coherent sentence under her Raven's stare, Mary-Beth settled with a vigorous nod of her head. Satisfied, Raven stepped back, then reached for her now buzzing phone.

"Hello . . ." As the person on the other line spoke, Ravens eyes slowly grew wide, "When . . . I'll be there soon . . . " She hung up without a goodbye and vanished into a black portal, leaving her protesting cousin behind.

* * *

"When did you last see her?" Mister Warren asked.

Annabelle sat trembling with fear and sadness as the small tears seeped from her wrinkled eyes. "Th-this morning. I woke up and saw her in her bed. I went to shower and use the restroom and when I came back she was gone."

"Is it possible the young lady just left?" John Delehart asked to which Annabelle shook her head.

"No. She has horrible eyesight and wouldn't go anywhere without her contacts or her phone." She held both items in her hands.

The group was soon joined by Raven who was caught up on the situation. "I've already questioned the staff," Warren continued, "But no one has seen her, and the front door has been locked from the inside." Raven could tell he was telling the truth and had yet to feel any nefarious emotions coming off of him, but she had to limit her use of her empathic powers in this place, especially after last night.

Annabelle stood up and approached Delehart. "Mister Delehart, you've been able to locate individuals by touching an item they held. Do you think you'd be able to find her by touching her contact case?"

Raven folded her arms and watched Delehart let out a few drops of sweat. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can only do that if I'm touching an item that they had with them at the time they vanished."

 _ **ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! SO WE NEED TO LOOK FOR SOMETHING SHE DROPPED WHEN SHE LEFT!?**_

But he wasn't finished, "Perhaps she was too frightened by the events of last night and simply left."

 ** _Okay, that's it._** "I will find her."

Everyone turned to the demoness who had already gotten into the lotus position. This is a bad idea, she told herself.

"Azarath metrion ziiiiiiiinthoooooooos."

She should have heeded her own warning for she wasn't in her soul self for no more then three seconds when she was bombarded on all sides by the spirits of those trapped in the house. Raven fought the entities as they gnashed and clawed at her soul self, pleading and wailing in absolute agony.

"HELP US! IT HURTS! PLEASE!"

Raven fought against them, the fear and confusion quickly consuming her. "IM SORRY! I CAN'T HELP YOU! PLEASE LET ME GO!" But they either couldn't or wouldn't hear her pleas. She tried again to wriggle from their grasp, desperately seeking the sanctuary of her own body, but they held on and showed no signs of letting go. She didn't dare look over her shoulder at the abyss she was being dragged to, but kept her eyes on her body, her body that was slowly fading from sight, but she was still able to hear outside the astral realm.

Even the voice calling her name, guiding her back.

"RAVEN!" And with one final push she reentered her body and into Garfield's waiting arms.

* * *

Beast Boy effortlessly lifted his girlfriend into his arms and carried her to the couches on the far side of the dining room. Her arms were draped loosely around his neck as he gently laid her down.

"Someone get me some water." his order was quickly carried out as Troy ran to fetch her some bottled water. "Rae? Rae can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes taking in the familiar sight of emerald green orbs and forest green skin, a sight that instantly calmed her previously hammered psyche.

"I am now." she smiled and hugged him again just as Troy returned with some water.

"What happened?" Annabelle sat beside Raven on the couch looking worried, "Did you find Camille?"

Raven shook her head. "There are to many spirits in this house. Their confused and frightened and just want to leave this place."

Annabelle held her hands over her mouth, "But you didn't see Camille did you? Then she may have just left. Yes that's it, she just left this morning. I'll call her at home. Mister Warren may I use your phone?" Warren nodded and led Annabelle out of the dining room.

Raven sipped her water slowly, so as to not aggravate her headache, but soon came to realize who had saved her. "Beast Boy what are you doing . . here?" Her question faded on her tongue when she noticed that her boyfriend looked incredibly agitated, and getting more anxious by the second. "Gar, are you-"

"Sorry Rae," He stood up and began pacing, his green eyes darting in every direction. Watching him pace like that and becoming increasingly more feral, she realized that his animalistic nature was reacting to the paranormal activity in the house, and judging by what she just experienced, he was only going to get worse.

John and Troy backed away. "What is the matter with him?"

Raven stood up and cautiously approached her boyfriend. "He'll be fine just give me a second." Raven grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, ignoring the fact that he was becoming increasingly more feral by the second, and placed the tip of her chakra stone gently against his forehead. After muttering a quick incantation Beast Boy gradually began to settle down.

Raven grabbed for her water and placed it under his nose for him to drink. "There. Better?"

Still looking somewhat uneasy he managed a nod. "Yeah . . I think so."

"Mind telling us what happened son?" John asked.

Beast Boy took a drink and a few deep breaths to settle his nerves. "I'm not really sure. I suddenly felt the urge to attack and run and hide at the same time. Then I smelled . . . blood . . lots and lots of blood. Like I was drowning in it. What did you do to me Rae?"

She had already taken a seat beside him. "I suppressed your animal instincts. It's temporary but at least you won't be tempted to bark at nothing. Now to the important part. What the hell are you doing here?"

He stiffened, hoping that the fact that he came to her rescue would have made her forget the fact that he was there uninvited, but then he remembered what he saw on Cyborgs computer. "OH! I, uh, came to help you out. I saw what Cyborg was looking up for you and I had to come."

She narrowed her eyes, but honestly she wasn't surprised by this behavior from him. If he wanted to do something, he'd do it whether you wanted him to or not. She rolled her eyes. "Im sure it'll be pointless to tell you to just go home?"

"After what I just went through, and you?! We both need to get the hell outta here."

She shook her head, "No. People have vanished in this house and whatever is going on, we need to stop it."

"Call Drake then-"

"-But we're here NOW-"

"Are you two dating?" The Titans glanced at the young man, Troy, "Beast Boy and Raven of the Teen Titans are dating?"

The two started sputtering, having been caught completely off guard by the question, by a stranger no less.

"Uh, w-we, that really isn't the issue right now." Raven got to her feet, "We need to look for Camille."

* * *

Fortunately for Raven, her hunch about her boyfriend's attention span was spot on. He had hurried so fast to her "rescue" that he hadn't taken the time to look at the oddities of the house. Even now as they walked searching for Camille she could hear him gasping in awe at the strange home.

"Dude, what is up with this place? Now all that stuff I read about Lester Walker makes sense."

His comment was offhanded, but it got Ravens attention. "How do you mean?"

"Well when Lester took over the house from his dad he kept building and adding on to the house. When asked why he simply said to keep the ghosts from getting out."

Raven closed the door to a closet she had peered into while he was talking. "So this is like the Winchester mansion." she muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What else did you learn?"

He shrugged as he followed behind. "Well during the various add on's and construction over the years, a lot of people would randomly go missing."

Raven slowed in her tracks, "Really?"

"Yeah. And even when the governor and his wife took it over and they remodeled it, people would still up and vanish. Weird how people seem to disappear inside a house."

"Your telling me." Raven muttered, "What else?"

He shrugged. "Can't really remember, I still think we should get the hell outta here."

Raven had begun to ascend a staircase when his comment reached her. "And I already told you why . . we . . What the?"

Right along the staircase along the wall was a small door, a door that only came up to her thigh, but unlike the other doors they had seen, this one obviously led somewhere.

"Weird place for a door." She said, "Think Camille might be in there?"

"One way to find out. . . well . . go ahead."

She rolled her eyes as she pried the aged door open, blowing dust from the room on the other side into the air. After waving and coughing the dust away they peered inside the windowless blackened room.

"Can you see anything?" she asked him.

"Well I could if SOMEBODY didn't suppress my animal instincts." With a groan and another roll of her eyes, she removed her phone and hit the flashlight function.

The room was small holding only a handful of items such as a bed, desk, some chairs, and other random pieces of junk, but what caught their attention was the large portrait hanging on the opposite wall. A portrait of a man. He was older and extremely thin, pale, and sickly with a long pointed chin and nose. His eyes though were dark, so dark in fact if she wasn't sure that this person was human, then she could swear he was a demon.

"Who the hell is that?" Beast Boy wondered as they stepped into the room.

"I have no idea? Where there any photos of the previous family members?" Beast Boy shook his head as he used his own phone to light the room.

"Whoever he was, he must have been sick a lot." Raven glanced in the direction of her boyfriend who was kicking aside what looked like medical equipment that had littered the floor. An IV stand, some old heart monitors, empty pill bottles, some tools, and even a lab coat. Beast Boy picked up he coat unfolding the fabric to inspect it and found a tag. "Huh? Walker Charity Hospital, that mean anything to you?"

Raven shook her head, "Nope. Maybe it was a hospital he founded or something?" Raven pulled down the portrait and set it on to the bed facedown. "Alright, so this is a self portrait of a guy named "Urado". Huh? Whose Urado?"

"Raven? You need to see this." Raven shuffled over to him, the light from her phone shinning over a crumbled up piece of paper in his hands, "This was in the coat." He handed it to her showing that the paper was a crumbled up dollar bill with writing on it. "What is this strange language, I've never seen it before."

"It's Spanish you jackass. Something I don't speak, but it's close enough to Latin I might be able to figure it out. Or maybe have Mary-Beth look at it."

She mentally slapped her hand over her mouth. **_Shit! Shit! Shit! Maybe he didn't catch-_**

"Whose Mary-Beth?"

 _ **Shit!**_ "No one, but sh takes Spanish in school." She deadpanned them headed for the exit. "Come on let's get outta here." But she felt the fingers of his strong grip wrap around her arm, pulling her back.

"I thought you promised no more 'Mystery Girl routine'?" His tone held a mixture of annoyance and slight anger.

She didn't bother to rip her arm away, but didn't meet his gaze either. "Just trust me Beast-"

"This isn't a matter of trust, because I trust you completely. But how am I supposed to interpret this? You vanish, saying you need 'you time' only to find you in San Francisco looking around a haunted house. Raven I care about you more than anything, and you can be honest with me. I won't judge you, hurt you, or betray your trust in any way shape or form. Just . . please . . Talk to me."

For the longest time, the only sounds that were heard was the sounds of their own breathing, the two completely unaware of the fact that they were standing in an old creepy room in a haunted house where people had gone missing. Raven took a few deep breaths before turning around to face him.

"What I'm about to show you, you can not tell ANYONE, not even the team. Do you understand Garfield?"

He stared oddly hearing his name used in such a manner, but decided it best to play it safe and agree to her terms. With a Curt nod, she transported them, with the coat and bill on hand, from Winters mansion to the suburbs of her family's home.

With extreme confusion he moved his eyes around the surrounding area, taking notice of just how out of place the two Titans were. Raven, without missing a beat, made her way to the front door of the nearest house, with Beast Boy asking the questions that she had anticipated. "Where are we? What's going on? What is this place?" She didn't bother responding, since all of his questions would be answered soon.

Using her house key she let herself in, further freaking out her boyfriend behind her. "I'm back!" she shouted. A few minutes later she was quickly approached by her scowling aunt, and a shameful looking Mary-Beth in step behind her. Alice stopped a foot in front of Raven and folded her arms.

"Where were you Raven? We're you be chance at the Winters Mansion?" Raven gulped but not before glancing at her cousin. "Yes she told me . . " Alice trailed off noticing the wide eyed, green stranger staring dumbfounded at her.

Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. "Beast boy, this is my Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice, this is Beast Boy, my boyfriend."

* * *

He fought against a pair of strong ethereal hands that dragged him kicking, fighting and screaming into the tiled room. The white tile long since turned grimy, dirty and stained with dried blood. The hands forced the young man onto the table and strapped him down, not caring to be gentle as the leather straps dug in to his skin and still he screamed. Begging, pleading and sobbing for someone to find him and for the pair in the lab coats to let him go. But they continued about their work as if they hadn't or wouldn't hear him. Almost robotically, they placed a long tube from beneath his head on the table that led to a bathtub on the other side of the room.

A bathtub filled with blood.

Troy then heard the familiar sounds of gloves being put on, and a knife being sharpened. He screamed again, so loud it made his voice hoarse and didn't stop until the blade was dragged across his neck.

 _ **I don't want to die. . .**_.

 **So you've all got some good info, any clue as to what may be going on? I know tomorrow is Halloween, but this isn't done yet. I got stuck hahahaha,but I'll be sure to finish it, no matter what ha ha.**

 **Review and we'll see ya next time.**


	5. Ouija

**Yes I know it's past Halloween, but I'm going to finish this! At least there's only one more chapter after this one.**

 **You know the drill, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Ouija**

Conflicted was the best way to describe her Aunt Alice at the moment. Raven could feel her fighting beside herself to be the vicious "momma bear" for having her daughter and niece at the "Haunted house", and wanting to be a good host for her green guest. Said guest had been planted onto the couch and was now staring daggers at the wall in front of him, his arms folded and his lower lip very minutely jutting out. His emotions were just as conflicted between being angry at his girlfriend for keeping this from him and utter shock at the fact that she had family still alive. Even though he was, for all intensive purposes, pouting, it didn't stop the curious blonde boy from examining him.

"So . . what's your name?" Billy asked.

Beast Boys ear twitched in his direction, quickly letting him know that the one that asked the question was a child. Ravens Cousin perhaps.

God that's weird to say, but on the other hand. Brownie point time!

"Names Beast Boy."

Raven, who was sitting on the floor with her baby cousin Jessica, glanced oddly at her boyfriend, whose mood had shifted suddenly. Though she was used to his constant shifting moods she wondered what the cause was this time.

"So you can turn into an animal or something." Raven could sense that Billy was playing it cool, but she could tell his eight year old self was bubbling with excitement.

Beast Boy smirked that cocky smirk of his. "No. ANY animal." Immediately the living room was overrun by a green circus consisting of smaller animals such as monkeys, birds, and lizards. But as he passed by Raven in the form of a Sparrow, he shifted into a small butterfly that fluttered around baby Jessica's head until landing softly onto her nose. The baby girl giggled and batted at the insect, but he was too quick for her stubby hands.

He flew back over to the couch and shifted back into his human form, but only got a "cool" from Billy.

"Lunch time!" Alice called from the kitchen. Billy sprinted away while Beast Boy and Raven, Jessica in her arms, followed.

"Don't worry Gar," she whispered, "He thinks your totally awesome. I could sense it." With that cocky grin back on his face, he took a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't have anything vegetarian friendly Beast Boy." said Alice.

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Salads fine. Oh and feel free to call me Gar." Time to get brownie points with the Aunt. With my charms, I got this.

"Gar?" Mary-Beth asked.

"Yeah it's short for Garfield." Now it was Ravens turn to smirk gleefully.

"Garfield? Like the cat?" Billy snickered.

"Yes, yes like the cat." Gar said with a glare at his still smirking girlfriend.

"Well I think it's a nice, mature name." Alice commented as she set food about the table. "And I apologize Gar, but I have to reprimand my daughter and niece for their behavior."

But their verbal lashing would have to wait, for just as Alice had gotten her "Mom" voice ready, there was a bellowing "I'm home!" from the far corner of their house. Alice rolled her eyes as her husband, Jack, stepped into the kitchen causing Garfield to spew lettuce all over the table. Jack was almost the spitting image of Slade with bright white hair, mustache and beard and very wide shouldered. The only thing missing was an eye patch.

"I know," Raven whispered as she sensed his shock, "No, they're not related." She stood gave her uncle a warm hug, but his eyes were on the green one.

"And who might this be?"

Gar stood up and extended his hand, "Garfield Logan sir."

"He's Ravens boooooyfriend." Billy sang earning him a scolding look from his mother.

Jack chuckled as he shook his hand. "I see. Well treat her good or I'll have to kill ya." Everyone laughed, even Gar albeit nervously considering his looked like Slade. But something else he hadn't picked up on, but Raven had, was how comfortable they were around him. Even with fangs, green skin and pointed ears they were treating him like a normal human being.

Huh.

Alice stood in front of her husband. "Now if you don't mind, Jack, I need to yell at these two for going to the Winters Mansion." Alice pointed at Raven and Mary-Beth as she spoke.

Jack looked at her strangely as went to the sink to wash up. "What's the big deal? It's just a crazy weird house? By the way it's supposed to be 'the Walker Mansion', they changed it to 'Winter' so that the Walkers could distance themselves from a the weird stuff that happened."

This instantly got Ravens attention. "What weird stuff?"

"Well you know. Always hiring outsiders and going through staff like popcorn. Seriously, every month or so they were hiring someone new. Never locally though. And then there was the dad Alister."

"What about him?"

Jack spoke causally as if he was discussing the weather. "Well he was a sick guy, if I remember right he was always in poor health, even going to other countries looking for cures and all that, but these are all just stories I've heard from my dad you understand."

Raven nodded in understanding, but was trying to connect the dots. "Does Urado, mean anything to you?" Beast Boy asked.

He shook his head. "Like I said, they were weird. But they did some good though. Even opened up a charity hospital on the property."

Charity hospital? "Walker Charity Hospital?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Jack stop encouraging them. Your daughter and niece have been sneaking over there." Alice scolded, but Jack only waved her off.

"There only stories, Alice, nothing more. If their curious I'd say go for it. Maybe they'll get a good scare, since it's Haunted after all. OoOoOoOo." He pinched his wife at her sides giving her a good tickle causing her to jump and slap his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Mary-Beth yelped. Raven, having sensed that her cousin was about to blab about their adventures, quickly gave her a kick to silence her before she even started.

But they weren't in the clear just yet. "Hey Mary-Beth do you speak Spanish? We have something for you to read." Beast Boy already dug out the crumpled bill and was handing it to her before Raven could stop him. Luckily Alice snatched it from his hand before Mary-Beth could except it.

"No, no, no, no. No more of this." She backed away, bill still in her hand. The room echoed with "Mom's" and "Alice's" but she stood her ground. "NO! No more of this supernatural junk. No one is going back to that house. My goodness people have disappeared In that place-"

"-Exactly." the room went silent once Ravens firm tone caught everyone's attention. "People have gone missing, and maybe worse, but Gar and I can do something about it. I know it's dangerous, but we've handled worse, and right now we need help. Please. Help us stop this."

Alice's mouth moved up and down as if on autopilot, but no sounds came out. Finally with a heavy sigh she gave the bill to Mary-Beth who eagerly began to translate. As she did so Raven felt a warm tickling by her ear as her boyfriend whispered.

"You are so sexy right now." She rolled her eyes, but smiled at least until she felt Mary-Beth fill with dread.

"Oh man . . " she breathed

Everyone immediately got closer looking over her shoulder. "What, what is it?"

"Well bare in mind it's a rough translation since I'm only in High school Spanish, but essentially it says 'Everyone here is dead, run away'."

The room became quiet. Scary quiet, and remained so until Beast Boy removed his phone. "What are you doing?" Raven asked.

His tone was firm and laced with urgency. "I'm calling Drake. This is his department not ours." For once Raven didn't argue with him.

He dialed and the phone rang . . . and rang . . . and rang . . . "Damn, voicemail." He hung up and tried again . . . and again . . . "Come on Drake pick up!"

It wasn't until the third time he tried that he answered. "Dear God what!? What in God's name do you want!?" Beast Boy had made the mistake of putting the phone on speaker so everyone heard the aggravated individual on the other line, making the God fearing family cringe at such language.

"Drake it's Beast Boy -"

"-I know who this is dipshit, now what do you want?"

Seeing Ravens family continue to cringe and grow ever more uncomfortable he got to the point. "Look Drake, we're in San Francisco and we need help with this house that's haunted-"

"Drake," a honeyed voice sang from the other side of the phone, the familiar voice of Kole. "Your damsel in distress is ready to be devoured by the big bad dragon."

. . . .

Silence

. . . .

Dead silence.

"Um, Drake," Beast Boy squeaked, "What was that?"

" . . . nothing . . . "

"Are you guys playing dungeons and dragons?" Billy asked in complete innocence, but his mother pulled him away from the conversation.

Drake was quiet a moment. "Kinda . . . " and with that he hung up leaving the household in silence once again.

Raven cleared her throat and stood up. "Beast Boy call him back, but leave a message about everything that has happened, and please keep it off speaker phone. I'm going to the house to tell the others to clear out." Raven held up her hands to stop everyone from jumping down her throat. "I'm only going to be there for a minute or two tops, I will be fine. It's YOU that shouldn't go Gar."

He frowned at her, but once her mind was made there was no stopping it. "I'll. Be. Right. Back. I promise." She held the sides of his face and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"OoOoOoOo!" Jack and Billy teased. Raven paid them no mind since her distraction worked perfectly. With her boyfriend lost in their kiss she took the the opportunity to vanish into a portal and headed for the house.

* * *

She was really staring to hate this house. It seemed that the oppressive and foreboding atmosphere only seemed to worsen the longer anyone was there, almost like whatever was in the house was feeding. Feeding on what she wasn't sure, but she knew that the house needed to be emptied and never darkened again.

"Mister Warren?" She called heading down the hallway to the dining room. With what little empathic power she was allowing to flow, she could sense that he was in there, but unfortunately there was only two others, and all were in distress. She stepped into the dining room to only find Warren, Annabelle and John causing her stomach to sink.

Where was Troy?

"Miss Roth," Warren met her halfway, "I apologize but it appears we have lost Troy as well."

Raven, having lost her patience with the house, said in a firm tone, "You need to get everyone out of this house. NOW."

"I understand miss Roth, but you have to understand-"

"-I do understand, but YOU have to understand that people are vanishing, and most likely dying, so we need to leave NOW."

"I CAN'T!" Warren and Raven turned their attention to John and Annabelle. John had his head in his hands and was shaking back and forth as he sobbed. "I'm a fraud. I'm not psychic at all. Just a guy whose got lucky, faked a few cases and made some money. But I can't find anyone, or move things or even sense spirits." John stood up abruptly and headed for the doors. "I'm sorry, but I quit." And with that he left the mansion leaving behind a bewildered Annabelle.

"I just asked him to try and find them." She whispered.

Raven turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, but you need to leave as well. This place is to dangerous."

"But what about Camille, or Troy?"

"I've called in an expert, but in the meantime I can try to find them but you both should leave."

It didn't take much convincing after that. Raven led Warren and Annabelle back outside, making sure to let Warren know that she would contact him as soon as she knew something substantial. As she watched them pull away, Raven went for her phone.

"Gar, I need you to call the team and have them meet me here . . . We're not sure if or when he can get back to us so we're going to have to try something else . . . Please . . . Alright I won't go back in until you get here . . . Thank you . . . Oh and I need you to pick something up for me . . . Where . . . Erm . . . Toys R us."

* * *

It was evening time by the time her team had arrived at Winters mansion, and by then it was only Gar and Raven waiting outside for them, and Raven had just finished suppressing his animal instincts again. He didn't get within a few feet of the house with house gnashing and snarling at the door. Luckily the driveway of the house was large enough for the T-Ship to land right in front of the house. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg exited their pods and met Raven and Gar at the front doors of the house.

"So this is the 'haunted house' huh?" Cyborg commented skeptically, "OoOoOo, scary."

Raven, nor Gar were in the mood. "Did you get what I asked?"

Robin stepped in front of his team, "Yeah, but Raven wouldn't it be better for someone like Drake to handle this?"

They froze, "He's, um, busy . . With Kole."

Wanting to avoid the subject altogether Raven went for the door. "Come inside, we need to finish this tonight."

* * *

Once the "ohing", "awing" And general confusion for the house faded and they had stepped into a rather normal looking room, Raven asked Beast Boy to hand her the item from the toy store.

"A ouija board?" Cyborg said with a raise of his brow. "Seriously?"

"After all the stuff we've seen, your don't believe in ghosts or spirits?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I've seen some crazy stuff, but I've SEEN it. I haven't seen ghosts or whatever before. And ouija board stuff is just involuntary muscle movements. I mean for crying out loud Beast Boy found that at a toy store for crying out loud."

"Be that as it may," Said Raven, "this item is very real if used the right way, and right now we need it to speak to the spirits of this house. The difference between the last time we did this is that were only contacting one person." Raven reached into her cloak and removed a contact case, the one that belonged to Camille. Raven set up the board then asked everyone to take a seat at the table. "If you wish to withdraw then do so now."

Robin, Cyborg, And Beast Boy took a seat with no issues. "Will there be any . . Rats, or red four eyed beasts?" Starfire asked wearily.

Robin smiled and took her hand. "No Star, but I'll be with you every step of the way. You don't have to worry." Feeling somewhat comforted she took a seat beside him.

Raven set up the board and lit a candle before addressed the table. "Everyone place your hands on the planchette." Everyone did as was instructed and placed their hands lightly on the plastic arrow piece on the board that was surrounded by letters, numbers and the words "yes" and "no". Now with fingers lightly touching the planchette, and Camille's contact lens case on the table they began.

Raven took a few deeps breathes, making sure the room was as quiet as possible. "Camille, we ask you this evening to come before us. Camille, we ask you this evening to come before us." Raven repeated this incantation a few more times before going silent.

. . . .

And they waited . . . .

And waited . . . .

"So how long is the call waiting?" Cyborg asked. He was promptly hushed When the flame of the candle began to flicker and the temperature in the room began to drop. Then, without warning, the planchette began to move, "Okay Guys funny, whose doing that?"

"Shh!" Starfire scolded.

Raven had her eyes trained on the planchette as it moved in a circle on the board. "Camille is that you?"

The planchette slid across the board to the word.

 **Yes**

Raven sighed with relief. It worked. "Now what?" Beast boy asked.

Raven ignored him. "Camille were you aware you are no longer of this world?"

It moved again.

 **Yes**

"Did someone commit a vile act against you?"

Again.

 **Yes**

"Camille what happened?"

The planchette began moving to the letters.

 **T-A-K-E-N**

"Taken by whom?" Starfire blurted out.

The board simply spelt.

 **M-E-N**

"Camille was it Urado that harmed you?"

The planchette stopped moving for a moment before suddenly spelling the word.

 **V-L-A-D**

"Vlad? Whose Vlad?" Beast Boy asked. Suddenly the planchette shot from the board and impaled itself into the wall causing everyone to leap from their chairs in a screaming mess.

"It's okay Starfire." Robin went to console his girlfriend after the ear piercing shriek that was let out.

"Thank you Robin, but it wasn't I who screamed." The alien princess then pointed to the cowering half robot under the table.

Raven however was busy putting the clues together. "Vlad? You know, I think I know what's been happening in this house."

"Good," Beast Boy snapped, "cuz the quicker we're outta here the better."

"But whose Vlad? He didn't show up in any of our research." Robin asked.

"I think Camille was referring to the Turkish prince." Raven said thoughtfully.

Robins masked eyes widened with understanding, "You mean. Vlad the impaler?"

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Beast Boy asked while scratching his chin.

"He was the inspiration behind Bram Stokers 'Dracula'." Raven responded. "But I don't think this is a vampire here."

"I think I get it now." Said Robin.

"We'll spit it out!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes, this house is most unpleasant." Starfire clung to her boyfriends cape.

"It's actually quite simple," Raven began, "If you take all the evidence we've collected and put it together it unfolds like so. Alister Walker was a man who wasn't in the best of health, even going as far as to travel abroad looking for a cure for his frail body. But when he couldn't find one, he may have gone to a more supernatural method."

"Hey May have been inspired by Vlad, along with Elizabeth Bathory." Robin continued, "she was a Hungarian countess who killed young women and would bath in their blood in an attempt to keep herself youthful."

"And since Alister always hired outsiders no one would go looking for them. All the people that have vanished have been young."

"And everything in this house reeks of blood." Beast Boy snarled. "The sick fuck."

"Alister, or Urado, kept this going for years and even in death he is still killing in an attempt to keep himself young. I wouldn't be surprised if he dipped into the hospital for victims as well. His son Lester must have known about all of this and tried to cover it up."

"Why not just turn him in?" Cyborg asked.

"This is a wealthy family. Lester couldn't allow something like this to get out or risk humiliation to the family name." Robin responded.

"Well this is all awesome and all, but what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"One thing is sure," said Raven, "this isn't our deal. Yes I am aware you have been saying that since the beginning Beast Boy, But now its official."

"What do you mean Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Urado has been here for years killing, and as such his spirit has been twisted, stained, and tormented with death and agony. In short, Urado is no longer human, and no longer a spirit. He's a monster. A demon. A demon that has been created outside the gates of Hell." A small shiver ran up her spine, "and I don't know how to stop something like that. Our best bet is that Drake contacts us soon, but for now no one is allowed at this house. We've seen that Urado has one weakness. He can't leave the house."

The others fell silent for a moment. "Well you don't have to tell me twice. Let's get the hell outta here and try the local San Francisco grub." Cyborg rubbed his hands together and headed for the doors.

"Cyborg Wait!" Robin called.

"Relax Rob, I have little to no blood. He won't want me."

"Still you shouldn't be alone." Robin ran after him leaving the other three to follow behind.

"Rae? Are you gonna tell them about your family?" Beast Boy whispered.

She shuffled nervously, ". . . Maybe . . I don't know. I didn't tell them because I don't want any villains or anyone to know about my family."

"I get that Rae, but you can trust us."

"I know but-" bzzzzz bzzzzz. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "He-"

"-is she with you?"

Raven froze mid step, "Aunt Alice?"

She continued as if Alice hadn't heard her, "Mary-Beth is she with you?"

Raven looked at Gar before shaking her head and continuing to the doors , "No, she's not with us."

Alice was quiet for a beat, "Well . . . She's not here. I can't find her anywhere."

Raven's heart sank but remained focused, "I'm sure she just snuck over to a friends house or . . . Something."

"Rae." Beast Boy had left her side and sauntered over to the wall just beside the door.. He was crouched down low and was inspecting something in his hand. He stood back up and held up a small crucifix, showing it to Raven. "It has Mary-Beths scent on it."

Raven paled and dropped the phone.


	6. The Green Door

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I figured I ended it on a good note.**

 **May want to read this with the lights on.**

 **you know the drill.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 6: The Green door.**

". . . Rae . . . Rae . . . RAVEN!"

She jolted from her stupor and found her face was being cradled by a pair of silver gloved hands. The crushing weight of the reality of the situation was once again sitting on top of her chest and not even the two endless pools of green were able to stop it.

"Gar . . oh God Gar . . he-he's got her . . he's got . . " She threw herself into his arm and released the sobs that was pounding at the back of her eyes.

He pulled her in as tightly as he was able, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke softly and as reassuring as he could. "We're going to find her Rae, I promise." She resisted the urge to shake her head in disbelief. She may not have believed his words, but someone had to and right now that was him.

He felt a hand from one of his teammates gently take his shoulder. "Friends you are needed." Starfire led them to the T-Ship as Raven attempted to calm and center herself. Freaking out wasn't going to help anything right now.

Cyborg and Robin were at the pods of the T-Ship, Cyborg in his own pod with Robin looking over his shoulder. What they were doing, they had no idea, but hopefully it would help lead them to Mary-Beth. Robin looked and approached his oncoming teammates, in particular, Raven.

With arms folded he got into his "detective mode". "So tell us again who this girl is?"

Raven had forgotten that she had wanted to keep her extended family a secret, and blurted out, "Her name is Mary-Beth and she's my cousin."

Robin's masked eyes gave a minute twitch, one of surprise. "I do not understand," Starfire spoke, "What is a 'cousin'?"

"It's her mothers, sisters, child." Beast Boy answered as his arms held her closer, "Her only living relatives." Ravens eyes were fell onto the pavement. She didn't know why, but she felt ashamed for keeping this away from her teammates.

"I'm sorry," she muttered but only earned confusion from her teammates.

"Raven you have nothing to be sorry for," Robin said gently, "We get it. The more people know about our loved ones, the more danger they're in. We've all done it, and some of us are still doing it."

Raven felt a warm wave of comfort at his words, but didn't ease her own guilt. She should have never let Mary-Beth come here in the first place.

"Guys, I got something." Everyone hurried to Cyborgs pod and peered inside over his shoulders at his computer. "Alright, now there isn't a floor plan for the house so I did a quick scan of the place to try and get an idea. This is what I came up with." Looking at his screen the floor plan to the house showed a typical floor plan. But there was one oddity.

"What's that black spot?" Beast Boy pointed to a large black space in the center of the floor plan.

"Don't know. But judging by the way the house is built I can only assume that the house was built around this empty spot."

"Lester attempting to cover up his father's sins." Robin finished.

A small flicker of hope lit inside Raven's chest. "There! She has to be there."

"Hold on Raven, we can't be sure."

Raven looked at Robin with a "seriously?" Look. "Where else could she be? That spot was hidden off from the world, she HAS to be there!"

Robin was quiet for a moment, but was deep in thought. "What about your soul self? Could you find her that way?"

Raven shook her head. "The second my soul self left my body I was bombarded with the souls of those trapped in the house. It's to risky."

Once again he was quiet, but finally looked to the house. "We'll go inside, but NO ONE is to be alone inside agreed? Good. Titans (gulp) go!"

The words had barely left his lips when his teammates took for for the house, Cyborg leading the charge. His eyes were glued to the map of the house on his arm, and small dots that represented himself along with his team. "We need to find an area of the house we're the walls are the weakest if we want to get in there?" He said.

"Where is the wall that leads to that empty space?" Beast Boy asked, but no one noticed the slight growl to his voice, or notice that Raven's spell to suppress his instincts had worn off.

"Right ahead, But like I said-"

The changeling roared, shifted into a bull and charged headfirst into the wall, smashing it into pieces and granting them access into the empty, and pitch black space. Effective? Yes, but it didn't end there. Beast boy, still in the shape of a bull, began kicking, bucking, snorting and thrashing as if a thousand hornets were buzzing around his head. In the midst of his breakdown he began shifting into different animals. Monkeys, birds, canines, jungle cats, and each time he would claw, slash, kick, snarl, at the air. His teammates stared in disbelief, confusion and fear.

"What is wrong with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"His animal instincts must be reacting to the spirits in this place. Raven can you calm him-" He glanced around, looking for his teammate, but Raven was gone.

* * *

 _ **Sorry Beast Boy**_ , she said to herself, _ **but you'll be fine with them. I HAVE to find Mary-Beth.**_ She didn't want to leave him behind when he was in such a state, but he would be fine. She repeated the words to herself over and over again, they would probably sedate him, she would get Mary-Beth and then leave that place forever. She prayed that he would understand, just like he would understand about keeping their relationship a secret.

She shook her head shaking away the thoughts. She would worry about all of that later. Right now, Mary-Beth was in the hands of a psychopath that would not hesitate to kill her to try and "stay alive".

She stopped mid-step and took a few deep breaths. She had to remain calm if she was going to save her cousin.

A breath in . . . and out . . . in . . . and out . . .

She opened her eyes realizing that she was in compete and utter darkness. Makes sense considering this area was closed off from the outside world. She reached for her communicator hitting the flashlight button to help illuminate the space. She didn't have to move for the old and decrepit house to creak and moan under the slightest movement, but a stampeding animal freaking out from behind her didn't help either. She moved forward, her feet kicking up thick layers of dirt forcing her to place her hand over her mouth and nose to keep her airways clean. This also helped to keep the musty and stench of rusted metal out of her nose.

She moved the light side to side. To her left was a stairway that led right into the ceiling, a ceiling she assumed was the start of the house built around this one. In front of her was a door that was opened and leading into, what appeared to be, a study. She moved foreword, stepping into the study and began to sway the light again as she looked around. There wasn't much besides a bookcase filled with old and tattered books, the titles of which were covered by a few layers of dirt and grime. In front of her was a large fireplace with an armchair placed directly in front of it, and beside the chair was a small table. However what really drew her attention was the portrait of Urado above the fireplace.

She shuddered, but suppressed her fear with a roll of her eyes. "Conceded much?" She maneuvered the light to the floor and noticed that her footprints were not the only ones in the dirt, but could see another set, just one, leading to the far corner of the study beside the fireplace. The prints clearly looked like they had been struggling as they moved.

Mary-Beth must have been dragged this way.

Raven followed the prints to the wall, but they suddenly stopped. Great. A secret entrance. Without bothering to look for a way to open the door, with one small push of her powers, she blew the wall off and into the next room. But it wasn't a room at all.

On the other side of the wall only led to more darkness, but as she walked, felt her feet began to sink ever so slightly telling her that she was outside, or what used to be outside. Whatever this was had also been built over during the construction process. In front of her was a large walkway with withered and bare branches on both sides that used to belong to hedges that led deeper and deeper into the darkness. Her observation of the hedges as she moved forward told her that this used to be a maze of some sort, but without the bushes being full of leaves it was easy for her to navigate herself through them until coming to another building that had been shrouded in darkness in the center of the maze.

Without a seconds hesitation she moved to the door of the building and pulled it open.

Only to be assaulted with the foul stench of fresh blood, even with her hand covering her nose and mouth. She stumbled back, gaging and and dry heaving as a fresh wave of nausea settled over her. She hit her knees with a thud and clenched her eyes shut that pushed out fresh warm tears. Once again she muttered her mantra to clear her head, and even though the smell of blood was still potent, got to her feet and headed inside.

At least she knew she was in the right place. Inside it was just as dark as the rest of the space maybe even darker, but her light was able to direct her to another staircase leading upwards. Unlike the other house that was made of wood, this one was made with tile. Dirty, dirt and grim covered tile. Dirt that had the indentation of footprints that led up the stairs.

This had to be it. It was secretive and out of the way. Mary-Beth HAD to be here. She bolted up the stairs until she came to another, solid green metal door at the end of a long hall. With her brows knit together in determination, she ran for the door and threw it open.

She was hit with another punch of blood to the nose, but this time it felt as if her clothes had been soaked in it. Yes this was the place.

"Mary-Beth!"

She entered the room. The light from her communicator showing the way to a literal shop of horrors. Being the child of a multi-dimensional demon, Raven had been exposed to various terrors throughout her life, but this . . . this was in a league all its own. In the center of the room was a metal slab with leather straps dangling off the sides. A slab that was stained with blood. Hot. Sticky. Smelly. Blood.

Raven shuddered just thinking about the men and women that spent their final moments on top of that thing as they begged for mercy, for their lives, only to have their cries ignored and their lives snuffed out in a slow and painful death.

" . . . Raven . . . ?"

The voice was small and laced with fear, but Raven knew it anywhere. She shined her light into the far corner of the room.

There, curled up into a ball with her arms around her knees clutched tightly to her chest, was Mary-Beth.

Alive.

Raven sprinted for her cousin. "MARY-BETH!" she threw her arms around her and squeezed as hard as she could.

"R-Raven? Am-am I dead?"

Raven pulled away, taking her cousins head into her hands. "No. You hear me, you are not dead."

Mary-Beths eyes were filled with hopelessness, and pure horror. She had been crying making her eyes red, puffy and full. She looked over her demoness cousin over and over again, as if making sure she was who she said she was, then in an explosion of emotion wrapped her arms around Raven's neck.

"I-I just wanted to help," she cried, "when I got here . . I-I was taken . . I was so-so scared-"

Raven pulled her back. "It's okay. It's over now." She helped Mary-Beth to her feet. "Now let's get the hell outta-"

Mary-Beth went pale, and her eyes fell to the size of dinner plates. Raven could practically see the oxygen leave her body as pure, unadulterated terror consumed her. Raven followed her gaze to the other side of the room. Her heart sank to her stomach, air was a mystery to her lungs, and she could feel all the color drain from her face.

There, on the other side of the room, was a bathtub.

A bathtub filled, to the brim, with blood.

 **. . . Drip . . . Drip . . . Drip . . .**

Slowly, the blood began to separate, allowing an emaciated, bone thin creature to emerge from beneath the depths of the hot sticky liquid. It's mouth was open in a wide, bloodstained grin, revealing missing teeth and releasing waves of ragged and rotten breath, but Raven couldn't see past its eyes. Dear god it's eyes. They were the size of frisbees, its pupils barely a pinprick and were filled with pure, unchained, insanity.

Raven had frozen in place, but had enough of her "hero" sense to move in front of her cousin as its eyes followed her every move. Raven had been face to face with Slade Wilson, the Deathstroke and one of the most feared assassins in the world. She faced her father, Trigon the terrible, destroyer and conquerer of worlds and even Carnus Valogneus, the most feared demon in hell, and all of them paled in comparison to the . . . Thing that stood before them now.

It's hands moved to the edge of the bathtub, swishing through the blood as it moved, but this single movement finally snapping Raven out of her stupor reminding her that she had to fight, she had to keep her cousin, her family safe. She raised her hands, her magic crackling at her finger tips.

"AZARATH METRION-"

This seemed to confuse Urado. No one else fought back. So he lunged forward screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"-ZINTHOS!" A blast of black energy shot Urado in the chest, blasting him back into his bathtub with a splash. Raven took her frozen cousin by the hand. "We need to leave now." But they didn't get far.

A pair of ethereal hands emerged from the walls, grabbing Raven by her arms and pinning her against the wall.

"Raven!" Mary-Beth ran to her cousins side, but she too was grabbed by a pair of ghostly hands and pinned.

"Let go of-mph!" Another transparent hand slapped over her mouth, keeping her from uttering a single spell and keeping her from moving her head. Out of the corner of her eye though she could see her cousin freeze in fear once again. Raven squirmed and wriggled but the fingers dig deeper into her arms. She groaned as the pain worsened, but that was nothing compared to what she heard next.

 **. . . Squish . . . Swush . . . Squish . . . Swush . . . Squish . . .**

With her panic, fear filled eyes, she could see footsteps appearing on the ground, footsteps appearing in blood.

And they were coming right for her.

Instinctively she clamped her eyes shut, as if by sheer will, she would be able to make the entity leave. There was silence. Scary silence. . . . Except for the pounding of her own heart.

. . . . Except for breathing.

Breathing that was right in her face, filling her senses with blood, death, and rot. As if they had no other choice, her eyes opened and found Urado, mere inches from her nose. It's sickening grin was back, it's eyes larger with insanity and excitement.

"I don't want to die . ." It breathed into her face. Her eyes widened in horror, but noticed it's pinpoint pupils move slowly to its right staring at the end of a double barrel shotgun.

"Whoops." That was Drake's wisecrack as he pulled the trigger, releasing a shot of rock salt into Urados face and forcing the spirit to vanish into thin air.

The ghostly hands that held them soon vanished, releasing the girls.

"Raven!" Green gloved hands grabbed her by her face, while thundering metal footsteps ran to her cousin. "Raven are you okay?!" Raven focused enough to find a masked face looking her over, and even though the pounding of her heart managed to nod to relieve Robins worries.

"Get them outta here. NOW!" Drake ordered as he reloaded. Robin lifted Raven into his arms as Cyborg took Mary-Beth into his own and ran from the room as fast as they were able.

* * *

"Ow." Raven winced as Cyborgs metal hands began to examine the bruises on her arms beside the large T-Ship.

"Your fine you big baby, it's just a couple of bruises. Consider it payback for running off."

Raven rolled her eyes while he began to rub ointment onto her arms where the hands had grabbed her. "Apparently Urado could control ghosts." she muttered.

"I don't think so," Robin was beside them while Cyborg tended to her, "When we researched into the house we discovered that Alister, or Urado, always had a couple of assistance with him at all times. They must have helped him in the murders."

"Speaking of, we found all the missing people." Cyborg muttered with his eyes down.

Raven sighed with both exhaustion and sadness, "Do I want to know where?"

"I doubt it. There was a room not far from where we found you were all the bodies had been stacked on top of another and we're in various forms of decomposition. All of their throats had been slit. In the same room was some shelves that were filled with bones like trophies."

Raven glanced at Robin, "Troy and Camille?"

He shrugged, "I assume so. There were a couple that were fresh kills."

Raven looked back at the pavement. "All those people . . . "

"Nothing you coulda done," Cyborg stepped back, "But at least you and your cousin are okay." They glanced in the direction of another of the T-Ship pods where Starfire was holding Mary-Beth comfortingly.

"Alright lil lady," Cyborg clapped cheerfully, "Your turn."

Raven smiled as her elder brother happily approached her cousin. She was traumatized that was for sure, but she seemed to relax as the metal man approached with a wide comforting smile on his face.

"What happened to Beast Boy?" she asked Robin.

Robin motioned to the changelings pod where he was laying unconscious. "We had to sedate him and Starfire carried him out. It was tough, but it had to be done."

Raven nodded solemnly, "You think he'll understand?"

"Knowing Beast Boy and the fact that you two are dating, I think so."

Raven snorted a laugh, "How long have you known?"

He smirked, "Come on Raven, you think we wouldn't notice you two being closer then usual. Star and Cyborg have been wanting you two to get together for months and every time you two weren't around they'd hunt you down and find out why. It was me that convinced them to wait for you two to tell us when you were ready."

Raven smiled and shook her head. She should have known better than to think she'd be able to hide a relationship with Beast Boy from her team. She stood up and walked over to her cousin with Robin close behind.

"Well other than some bruises, you are good as gold." Cyborg finished. Mary-Beth seemed relieved and smiled brightly at her caretaker. "Now who wants a lollipop?" From a compartment on his chest he handed Mary-Beth a sucker. "Don't worry I didn't forget you Rae Rae." He handed her a sucker which she reluctantly excepted.

"What now?" Mary-Beth asked.

Robin looked back to the house. "Leave it to the experts, it's not our problem anymore."

"You mean that guy who blew that . . . thing away with a gun?"

"That's the one." Robin then glanced up the driveway to see a car coming at full speed towards them. "What the-"

"It's okay," said Raven, "Their with me."

The car came to a screeching halt beside the T-Ship allowing a brown haired, frantic looking woman to exit the car and sprint towards the ship, screaming for Mary-Beth, followed by a young blonde haired boy, and a elder white haired man.

"Mom, I'm right-Ooph!" Her mother ran into her daughter at full speed and wrapped her into an incredible hug.

Raven and her teammates watched the scene unfold, a wave of disbelief settling over them seeing Ravens family and how . . . normal they seemed.

Alice checked her daughter. "What were you thinking?!" She screamed/sobbed and held her again, quickly joined by her husband and son. A few moments later, Billy looked over the group of heroes.

"Dude . . the Teen Titans." He gasped. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Without missing a beat Cyborg responded, "Oh he kicked so much butt, he's out like a light. See?" He pointed to the his pod with said green boy fast asleep.

Raven approached her extended family. "Alice . . I'm-"

She held up a hand to silence her niece. "You don't need to say anything sweetie. I'm just glad your all alright." With the same hand she reached for her niece and pulled her close. "You May have super powers, but your still my baby."

Her baby? No one has ever said that to me before. Shakily her arms went around her aunt, returning the hug.

"Whose that?" Billy asked. Raven pulled away and followed his gaze to a man who was standing beside the ship. A man dressed in a nice suit and very clean cup holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh god-erm-oh crap." Raven groaned.

Alice glanced at Raven and then the stranger, "Raven who is that?"

Raven wasn't paying attention to her aunt but speed walked to the stranger making sure to get into his nose. "What the hell are you doing here Landon?" She snarled.

The demon king sipped his coffee, ignoring her feisty tone. "It's lovely to see you to Raven dear." Due to the fact that it was night, and no moon, Raven hadn't realized at first that he seemed exhausted and paler then usual. His puffy eyes looked her over noticing that she wasn't in her usual cloak and leotard, but a casual long sleeved shirt and black jeans with holes in the knees. "Been on your knees a lot I see."

Raven was about to snap back but he held up his coffee to stop her. "Relax, I'm here because of a demon issue. A demon born outside the gates of Hell it worth my attention that is added to my ever growing list of "to-do's" and this bloody holiday."

"Not a fan of Halloween?" Cyborg asked.

Landon narrowed his eyes as he glared in his direction. "You kidding me? The veil that leads to the afterlife is the thinnest around this time so plenty of my hellions attempt to escape if they can. Added to the fact that there are hundreds of teenage schoolers summoning my little darlings and I am one busy beaver." He sipped on his coffee again as a small gasp got everyone's attention.

As Raven feared, her aunt had approached the group and heard everything. Her hand was over her mouth and eyes wide with fear. "You-you're the devil?" She breathed.

Landon glanced at her, but appeared uninterested and bored. "No darling not THAT devil. But I am a little devil." He poked his cheek with his finger to give himself a dimple. "Landon, king of Hell blah, blah, blah."

She stepped in front of Raven and held up the crucifix that hung around her neck. "The power of Christ compels you!" She shouted.

Landon raised a brow, once again seemingly bored. "Oh dear. A crucifix. Whatever will I do? Sorry sweetheart, but that may work in the minor leagues, but not something like me."

Alice narrowed her eyes, then slowly smirked. "Oh, okay then." Then she tossed her cross into his hand.

Landon caught the item, then dropped it as it began to burn his hand, but suddenly grew much more interested in this woman. "Cute."

Raven stood in front her aunt blocking his view. "I think you have a demon to handle don't you?" Landon regarded her, but glanced back and forth between the two woman.

"Very true." He sipped his coffee as he walked past them, but his eyes never left Alice's, and hers never left his. He winked at her which quickly earned him a right hook to the face from the housewife.


	7. Fin

**So I don't want to spend to much time worrying about this one, considering that it's no longer Halloween I've lost a lot of my inspiration for this one so this will be the last chapter, sure it kinda drops off but next year if I feel like rewriting it, I may.**

 **In the meantime enjoy and feel free to look at my other works.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 7: ~Fin~**

The average person would be mortified by being in such an awful place, in the presence of such a gruesome sight. But then again Drake wasn't an average person, and not just because of his powers either. He wasn't a stranger to death, or dying, but seeing the bodies of the innocent always seemed to get to him, especially nowadays that he had someone special in his life.

Drake finished sprinkling the salt and gasoline onto the bodies and bones inside the "Trophy room", and stepped aside to make sure he had gotten enough coverage. He let out a heavy sigh of sadness.

"Hopefully you'll be able to find some peace." He whispered to the darkness.

"Depends on who your talking to."

Drake knew the English accent anywhere, but didn't turn away from the graves to face him. "His victims, duh. Doubt he'll get any piece where he's going." Drake felt that Landon had step up beside him, but as he turned to face him his attention was on the red mark on his cheek. "What the hell happened to you?"

Drake waved him off, "Love tap, nothing to get antsy about."

Drake shrugged, "Well hope you brought Marshmallows, cuz I'm about to light this candle."

"And What of Urado?"

Drake shrugged again. "Doesn't matter. His remains are in the house somewhere and I'm sure of it."

"But do you know for sure that his remains are here? If not then you'll be releasing that creature out into the world to do God knows what."

Drake shifted so that he was facing him, not at all liking the tone he was using. "I'm not an amateur, I know what I'm doing."

Landon regarded Drake for a few moments before suddenly grinning, as if what he had just said was only just a joke. "Sorry Darling, you understand why I can't let this thing loose into the world. Tell you what. I'll take it from here and you can go back to your sweetheart. How does that sound?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "You don't trust me to do this?"

Landon rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "It's not about a matter of trust, it's a matter of getting the job done right. I don't sense Urado's remains in here, so I'll need my lads to find them. Just to be thorough, that's all."

Drake examined his face searching for any signs of deceit, but seeing as Landon never showed any emotion it was difficult. Normally Drake was sharp when it came to picking out a lie from demon king, considering their history, but lately Landon had been, for lack of a better word, shiftier then normal something that wasn't settling well with Drake at all. The two held their staring contest for moments longer, but Drake's sharp hearing could still catch the sounds of the inner and outer house being destroyed. Clearly Landon's minions were already hard at work with or without Drake's say-so.

He rolled his eyes. "Just lock up when your done."

Landon snickered as he reached for his phone, "You're a peach." Drake disappeared into the darkness, thankful for his ability to see in the dark, leaving Landon to speak privately. "Bag and tag the creature, purify the house and the souls inside." And hung up without another word, proud of himself for being able to fool his oldest friend.


End file.
